poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Flop Starz/Transcript
Here's a Transcript of Fop Starz for Season 1 from Tino's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb. (Scene opens up with a kid singing off-key on a stage.) Kid: ♪ I met my love in a- OW! ♪ Phil: Oh, boy! Did that kid stink or what? But maybe YOU'VE got what it takes to be: The Next...Super...American...Pop Teen...Idol Star! Auditions open today at the Googolplex Mall in beautiful downtown Danville. (Cuts to the dining room) '' '''Candace:' Auditions! Today?! Announcer: Yes, today! At two o'clock sharp. Candace: (Grabs the TV and kisses it) I gotta tell Stacy! (Runs, bringing the TV with her and falls) '' '''Phineas:' That pop star stuff might be fun at first, but then you'd be stuck with a dead end job. Too bad you can't just do it once and move on. Freddy: I want to rock n roll. Timmy: So do I. Linda: Well, what you're talking about is a one-hit wonder. Phineas: One-hit wonder? Pig: One-hit wonder!! Never hear of it? Carver: In the matter of fact, we do. Linda: Well, a musical act goes to the top of the charts with a catchy tune and meaningless lyrics. (Song: "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!") ''' '''Singers: ♪ She's Lindana! ♪ Lindana: ♪ I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! ♪ Singers: ♪ She wants to have fun ♪ Lindana:♪ I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! ♪ Singers: ♪ She's Lindana ♪ Lindana: ♪ I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun! ♪ Singers: ♪ She wants to have fun ♪ Lindana: ♪ I wanna, wanna, wanna have ♪ Singers and Lindana: Fun fun fun! (In the middle of the song) '' '''Linda:' (voiceover) Then they throw a big diva tantrum, lose their label, then fade to obscurity. Before they know it, their song ends up as: elevator music. Years later, they have a reunion concert, and after that, they never sing again. And no one...remembers them. (tears up, but quickly wipes away tears) Not that I would know anything about that. Phineas: (writing) A one-hit wonder...(Shows checklist, listing in order: Hit record, Diva tantrum, Elevator music, Reunion tour) Tino: Are you thinking, why I thinking? Sunset Shimmer: Oh yeah, Tino. Barney: Singing is my favorite thing to do. Cosmo: Wow. But you know who can really sing? Misty: Who, Cosmo? Cosmo: Well, you are my example, baby! (Laughing) Misty: Grrree! (She hit Cosmo with her pokemon) Misty: DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT, YOU STUPID FAIRY!!! Phineas: Guys, I know what we're gonna do today. Chloe: Great! (In Candace's room) '' '''Candace:' But Stacy, what am I going to sing? Stacy: Hello, what are you gonna wear? Candace: Hmmm... (Cuts to Candace wearing a blue gown.) '' '''Candace:' What do you think? Stacy: Too much. (Candace wears a bikini; now offscreen.) Too little. (Candace wears a pinafore.) Ugh, too clean. (Candace wears torn cords and a hippie t-shirt) Too dirty. (Candace wears a street clothing) Too street.(Candace wears a goth suit) Too goth. (Cut to her.) Where'd you get that? (Candace wears a Lindana costume) '' '''Candace:' My mom's closet. You like it? Stacy: Nah, too retro. (Candace tries more other outfits: a construction uniform, indian clothes, cowgirl duds, biking clothes, a sailor suit, a gorilla costume, a spacesuit, a clown costume, and finally ends up with her trademark clothing.) '' '''Stacy:' Perfect! Candace: Nice, huh? Stacy: Yeah, you should've tried that on first. Candace: Let's go! (They pass by Phineas and Ferb, Tino and his friends in boy's bedroom; Phineas is on the floor writing.) '' '''Phineas:' "Chika, chika, choo...wah". Meaningless lyrics done. - - - Human Rainbow Dash: How's the catchy tune coming along? (Ferb presses a key on the computer keyboard, producing a piano sound in the key of D.) '' - - - '''Phineas:' Excellent! We'll be done by lunch! Hey, where'd Perry go? (Perry flushes himself in the toilet and then swims over his headquarters.) Major Monogram: Hello? Hello-oo? Anybody there? (Perry crashes down, full of water) Oh, good morning Agent P. We just received word that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying up construction toys at an alarming rate. We need you to find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. (Perry salutes and leaves with his scooter, and stops at the red light. Linda's car stops beside him, and she glances; then when she realized it, Perry puts a pair of Groucho glasses on and Linda just shrugs. The green light then appears and he zooms away.) ♪ (Perry)! ♪ (At the mall) Linda: We'll meet back in the entrance in an hour. Candace: Come on, Stacy! We gotta hurry so we could get a spot in li -- yayaya. (realized the line's too long)''I've never sang in front of so many people! '''Stacy:' Uh, Candace? (shows her a LOT more people in the audience) Candace: (gasps) I can't do this. Stacy: Oh yes, you can! You're not a quitter; you're a fighter! Candace: I am? Stacy: Sure you are! You're a lean, mean, singing machine! (Candace growls and punches the purse as in boxing) That's it, yeah! Now you're looking like a winner! (Candace looks like a worn out tiger and drools) Jeremy: Hey, Candace. Candace: (arranges herself) And that is what a gorilla looks like when you try to take away its food. Oh! Hi, Jeremy! Are you auditioning too? Jeremy: Nah. I came to see this hot new band called PFT. I downloaded their song this morning. It's tight! The hundredth contestant gets to sing onstage with the band! Candace: Really? (She walks through the entrance and becomes the 100th contestant.) Jeremy: Hey, looks like that's you. Phil: Congratulations! You're the hundredth contestant (Cuts to Candace onstage.) Phil: Ladies and gentlemen, this young lady has the honor of singing onstage with PFT. So now, the band you've been waiting for: Phineas and the Ferb-Tones! (Phineas and Ferb are revealed.) Candace: Phineas? Phineas: Candace? You're the hundredth contestant? How serendipitous. This'll be like a brother and sister thing! Now I'm assuming you've heard our hit single. I mean, who hasn't, right? It's a big hit. So here's the words; don't worry if you get lost. The lyrics are meaningless anyway. I'll point when it's your turn. Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, the Ferbettes! I'm Phineas and this is Ferb, and we're gonna sing a song! (Song: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo") Phineas: ♪ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! ♪ Ferbettes: ♪ That's what my baby says! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Mow-mow-mow! ♪ Ferbettes: ♪ And my heart starts pumping! ♪ Phineas: Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! ♪ Ferbettes: Never gonna stop! All:♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! ♪ Phineas: ♪ I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! ♪ Ferbettes ♪That's what my baby says! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Mow-mow-mow! ♪ Ferbettes: ♪ And my heart starts pumping! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! ♪ Ferbettes: ♪ Never gonna stop! ♪ All: ♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! ♪ Phineas: ♪ I said a Bow, Chika, Bow-Wow! ♪ Candace! (The music abruptly stops. Candace looks at her music before throwing it aside) Candace: Wait a minute! What are you doing? Phineas: I'm cuing you? Candace: How'd you get a hit single?! Phineas: Well, it wasn't easy. It took most of the morning and half a dozen phone calls. But if you're willing to put in the work- Candace: That's it! I'm gonna tell Mom! Phineas: Okay...tell her what? Candace: (pauses) Ooh, I'm just gonna tell. Phineas and Ferbettes: ♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! ♪ Candace: Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom, you've gotta see this! Linda: (with disdain) Let me guess. Is it unbelieva- (Candace pushes her) WOOAH! Candace: Come on, come on, come on! Ben Baxter: Hi, I'm Ben Baxter, Huge-O-Records. Why don't you come by my office in an hour and we can talk about your future. Phineas: Future? Cool. He must be a psychic. Candace: Come on, come on, come on! See?! There they are onstage!!! Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, once again...Marty the Rabbit Boy and His Musical Blender! (Marty the Rabbit Boy performs) Linda: Hon, we're getting you an eye exam. (pulls her away) Candace: No, no! Wait! ♪ Perry! ♪ ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.! ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha, everything is ready! (doorbell rings) Oh, what is it now? (opens the door and saw the disguised Perry) Oh, are you my new temp? Well, let me just get you up the speed. I know it's bit of a mess. I'm just putting the finishing touches of my latest maniacal plan. You see, in a few minutes, I will unleash an unprecedented reign of terror upon the entire...(holds a magnifying glass on the eastern coast of the U.S.) ...Tri-State Area! And Perry the Platypus will never be the wiser.(Perry removes the Groucho glasses) Perry the Platypus? You're a temp? Are times that hard? Candace: Ugh! I told Mom I don't need glasses! (takes off glasses) What the -- (A PFT bus drives away) Candace: Uh, No! No! Wait! Uggggg...'' '' (Candace stops. She turns around, notices a PFT poster on a building and smiles) Candace:' MMMMMOOOOM?!? ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incor-- ♪ Doofenshmirtz: Sorry, Perry the Platypus, but you are too late! (pushes a lever that makes the building alive as a robot) Linda: (wearing a jacket) Ooh, this one's nice. Candace: Mom! Come here! You've gotta see this! (drags her out, setting off the shoplifting alarm) Linda: Candace! I haven't payed for this yet! Guard: Hey! (The giant building robot wreaks havoc over the city) Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha ha! When it comes to havoc, nobody wreaks like me!(Perry removes a metal cover of a storage) Wait, wait, wait, you're not supposed to touch that! (Perry removes a wire) Hey, hey, no fair! (The robot almost steps over the building, but turns around) (The PFT bus passes by) Isabella: Wow, what a great painting! How did you get permission for that? Phineas: Oh, they didn't mind. The building's scheduled for demolition. (A man presses the lever of a dynamite block. The building gets demolished just as Candace drags her mom out) Candace: Seeeeeee??!! (Linda does not answer. Candace turns and sees no building) Candace: '''''AAAAHHHH!! Guard: Uh, ma'am, you're gonna have to come back and pay for that. Linda: (flatly) Yes of course, officer. Candace: AAAAHHHH!! Guard: Hey, weren't you Lindana? Linda: Yes, I was! I can't believe you recognized me. Guard: Well, I was a huge fan. (pauses, serious) You still have to pay for the jacket. Linda: (flatly) I know. Doofenshmirtz: Very clever, Perry the Platypus. I tried to ignore you, but you forced my hand. (Pushes a button and traps Perry) And now...I shall relax with a nice, tasty deli platter. Oh-ho-ho, where are my manners? (Gives Perry his share) Here you go, Perry the Platypus. Care for some pepper? Just say when. (Continues to pour pepper) Anytime. (At Huge-O-Records...) Ben: (from inside) Boys, let me start by saying we love your act and we want to be... (cuts to the boardroom)...in the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones business. And by the way, aren't you a little young to be pop stars? (Pause) Phineas: ...No. (Another pause) Ben: Well, okay then! We prepared to offer you a very lucrative contract if you'll just sign exclusively with us for your follow-up single. Phineas: Follow-up single? (rips up the contract under the following) Who do you think we are, some two-bit hacks who will keep writing new songs just because you pay us obscene amounts of cash?! Phineas and the Ferb-Tones are strictly a one-hit wonder! (The band enters the elevator) Good day to you, sir! (In the elevator, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" plays as elevator music) Phineas: Diva tantrum, check. (Pauses, listens to the "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" elevator music) Elevator music, check. (Ferb checks off "Elevator music; cut to the boardroom) Ben: Ah, who needs 'em? We still got this video tape of their performance. We could do live CDs, DVDs, pod-casts, and we can digitally re-create their images to make our own sitcom! The Phineas and Ferb Show! We could squeeze twenty years of entertainment out of this one video tape. Manager: (screams) That giant robot's coming right at us! Doofenshmirtz: (still pouring pepper) Wow, you sure like a lot of pepper. I'm more of a paprika man myself.(Perry blows over the pepper, Dr. D coughs) It will take more than condiments to foil my brilliant plan! (The robot sneezes them out, and they crash through the Huge-O-Records building) Ben: The tape! Doofenshmirtz: AAAAHHH! (Perry loosens the tape's film and successfully lands) Doofenshmirtz: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (Lands on a soft mattress) Ooh! What an unbelievable stroke of luck!(The mattress folds in half) Oof! I'm okay! I'm still better than the... (gets stepped over by the robot) Curse you, Perry the Platypus! (Below...) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry. (Perry chatters; a bus pulls up and they get on) Come on, guys. We still have one more thing left to do. (In Googolplex Mall) Phil: And the winner of the day's "Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star" is... (Screen zooms out to reveal:)''Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender! Oh, give him a hand! He's going to Hollywood! ''(Pan to Candace moping on a bench; Jeremy walks over.) Jeremy: Hey, Candace. What's wrong? Candace: I'm better than that guy. Oh, I should've taken blender lessons. Jeremy: So why did you run off earlier? Candace: My brothers. (sighs) They always ruin everything. Jeremy: Well, you like to sing, right? Candace: Yeah. Jeremy: Then you shouldn't let your brothers' fun ruin your good time. You know, if you get a chance to sing, you oughta sing. I gotta go, I'll see you later. (Walks away) (Music beats) Phineas: (offscreen) Hey Candace. (Shows the stage for the PFT Reunion Concert) You're still the hundredth contestant, wanna come up and help us out? (Candace walks onstage.) (Song: "Gitchee Gitchee Goo") Phineas: ♪ Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! ♪ Candace: ♪ That's what my baby says! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Mow-mow-mow! ♪ Candace: ♪ And my heart starts pumping! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! ♪ Candace: ♪ Never gonna stop! ♪ All: ♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! ♪ Phineas: ♪ I said a Bow, Chicka, Bow-Wow! ♪ Candace: ♪ That's what my baby says! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Mow-mow-mow! ♪ Candace: ♪ And my heart starts pumping! ♪ Phineas: ♪ Chicka-Chicka, Choo Wah! ♪ Candace: ♪ Never gonna stop! ♪ All: ♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! (X2) ♪ ♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means: That I love you baby, baby, baby! ♪ Ferb: ♪ Baby-baby-baby-baby, ♪ Candace/Phineas: ♪ Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you! ♪ (Crowd cheers) Candace: That was great! I've been thinking of my brothers all wrong! They're not a nuisance. They're my ticket to- Phineas: Thanks, you've been great! This is the last time we're ever gonna sing that song. We're retiring, good night! (The band walks offstage; the lights switch off, leaving Candace in the dark.) Mall Operator: (via loud speaker) The mall is now closed and will re-open at 9:00 A.M. tomorrow. Thank you for shopping with us. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Tino's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb's Season 1 Episodes